Various methods that make use of image data having a reduced number of pixels to generate high-resolution images have been proposed for use with imaging systems such as video cameras. As set forth typically in JP(A)10-69537, there is a method wherein an ultra-resolution technique is used with a low-resolution image comprising multiple frames having displacements to generate a high-resolution image. Ultra-resolution processing is a technique where two or more images having displacements at the sub-pixel level are taken, and they are then combined together into one single high-definition image after factors responsible for their deteriorations are canceled out.
By the way, there is an imaging system wherein, as is the case with a video camera, there is some limitation to the number of clocks per frame, and an imaging device has more pixels than an output image has. To implement effective ultra-resolution processing when such an image system is used, it is required that data be read out of only a part of the imaging device, and ultra-resolution processing be applied to that area alone. However, a change in the angle of view for implementing ultra-resolution then requires a change in the optical image magnification.
When the technique set forth in Patent Publication 1 is applied to the generation of a high-resolution image using image data having a reduced number of pixels, there is a problem that processing becomes complicated because, as mentioned just above, the change in the angle of view for implementing ultra-resolution processing requires a change in the optical image magnification.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide an imaging system that enables the size of the area to be imaged to be electronically changed without causing variations in the number of clocks per frame, and ultra-resolution processing to be applied to the area to be imaged.